Izumi Sena/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino : Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma : Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo : Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya :Fellow member of the Tennis Club. Izumi calls him "Momo-kun" as an alternate reading of the "tou" in "Touri" as well as "Princess" from the "hime" in "Himemiya". He enjoys mocking him like his other juniors. However, he also shows in Totally Twisted that he doesn't hate Tori's company, appreciating the fact that their matches allow him to vent. Tsukasa Suou :Tsukasa is a fellow member of Knights, who Izumi often teases and bullies, although he gets easily irritated when Tsukasa challenges his authority and snaps back at him. Despite this, they have a fond relationship, Izumi always monitoring Tsukasa's sweet tooth much to the younger boys dismay. Izumi typically enjoys luring Tsukasa in with a friendly and gentle demeanor, only to bully him and shock him. Tsukasa dislikes this, but has grown used to it over the year. Considering Izumi has grown to respect Tsukasa more as a member of Knights, he still enjoys to mess with him. :Izumi is the one to usually scold Tsukasa for things, ranging from his sweet tooth, to doing impulsive things to boost the reputation of Knights, like in Duel. Even with the rocky aspect in their relationship, Izumi holds a certain fondness for Tsukasa, considering he reminds him of Leo a bit. Yuta Aoi :Izumi is very fond of Yuta and acts kindly towards him. He uses Yuta as a "substitute for Yuu-kun", presumably because they have similar names, and treats him with a similar affection. However, despite the initial "substitution" that took place in Test of Courage, it is shown that he really does care about Yuta's well-being, growing stressed in Leisurely Self-Bondage when Yuta gets angry at him for paying so much attention to Makoto and later panicking about Yuta was having difficulty carrying the heavy boxes. 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu :While Izumi dislikes how close she is to Trickstar, he doesn't see her as an opponent or someone to worry about. He respects her skills and dedication as a producer. Even if he typically is harsh towards her, he does fuss over her when she's overworking herself, saying how "s~o annoying" it is to see how worn down she is in WANTED!!! : :By Winter he has grown very fond of her and seems to consider her akin to a little sister[x] during StarFes, cooing that if she wanted hot tea he would give it to her, and knitting her a hat with pom-poms, saying that it fit her and she looked cute.[x] He behaves similarly warm to her during Dance on Ice, making her tea and fussing over her health. Leo comments that "I bet your nosiness escalates because Anzu accepts your affection properly." Arashi Narukami :A fellow member of Knights and alongside Izumi in their modeling career, it's regarded that Izumi might be a senior to Arashi in the modeling field. Arashi at first only participated in idol activities out of respect for Izumi, but Arashi ended up enjoying becoming an idol. Arashi enjoys teasing and playing with Izumi, making him easily irritated when he's around Arashi, not fond of the attempts to make fun of him. Izumi at first didn't appreciate Arashi trying to become close, but they eventually become good friends and are typically hanging out together. Izumi typically complains about Arashi's antics, Arashi lets it go and continues to tease and get close to him. They developed a mutual respect towards each other over the year, growing closer in relation to each others career in modeling. Arashi and Izumi typically bicker at each other, whining about something the other did or teasing one another. : :Back in Izumi's second year, he was much more harsh to Arashi seen in Checkmate, calling Arashi "shitty four-eyes," when Arashi wanted to match with Akiomi. Izumi wasn't fond of Arashi, and Arashi typically off put him. At first, Arashi only pursued him due to Izumi's loose connection to Akiomi in the modeling business, but over the course of the rest of Izumi's second year, they grew to rely on each other more often, shouldering a large amount of the authority and responsibility for Knights. Hokuto Hidaka : Koga Oogami : Makoto Yuuki :A former modelling junior of Izumi's and underclassman. He and Izumi have a rocky relationship but have come to respect each other over the school year. Izumi was incredibly attached and infatuated with him at the start of the school year, and still has a bit of trouble trying not to be too clingy. Despite Izumi's haughty attitude, he tends to lose his cool to show affection towards Makoto, even going as far to threaten others if they got in the way of his and Makoto's connection, such as threatening to throw the player over the roof under the assumption she was going to confess to Makoto. :He enjoys referring to himself as Makoto's "onii-chan," typically forcing himself into Makoto's life as the role of his "reliable older brother." Despite that, it's not reciprocated by Makoto. The two have been implied to be close as children, but had grown very distant. Izumi had remembered the child who looked up to him so much, and quickly became overly-dependent on Makoto for happiness, especially after the events of Checkmate. Izumi set on his goal to have Makoto return to being a model with him, attempting to try by any means possible to become close to Makoto again. :During the events of the rebellion, Izumi saw his chance to take Makoto back after Eichi had ordered Trickstar to disband, and requested Makoto to join Knights. This lead to Makoto's kidnapping, restricting him to an unused practice room, whereas he'd fed and spent time with the other boy. Izumi had been very hateful towards Makoto's glasses in particular, only appreciating him for his beauty and the memory of the two as children. This had directly caused an enormous rift between them after Subaru had rescued Makoto though, leading Knights to be disqualified for foul play. :Despite this, over time, Izumi had grown more respectful of Makoto's space, holding himself back from being clingy and possessive, like in Sports Festival 2, especially after Leo had returned to Knights. As the year progressed, Makoto had grown to trust Izumi more often and Izumi had learned to respect his space and his aspirations, even if he still fussed over and doted on him. It got to the point that even with Makoto's trauma in modelling, he asked Izumi in SS to follow him with a camera to help him become desentisized. Mao Isara : Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki : Ritsu Sakuma :A fellow member of Knights, Ritsu and Izumi have a snippy dynamic, usually bickering or teasing each other often. It usually results in Ritsu toying with him or Izumi openly complaining about Ritsu's attitude. He especially gets annoyed at Ritsu's sleeping habits during unit practice, or his insistence to use Anzu for information on Mao whenever he can. They met back in Izumi's second year, when he accidentally stepped on a sleeping Ritsu near the school gates, at first assuming he was a dead body until proven otherwise. Although he showed concern for him by taking him to the unit practice room, he quickly became put off by his sleeping and snarky attitude. Despite that, they became reliant on each other as friends and unitmates, although Izumi avoids admitting he sees Ritsu as a friend. :Even when faced with the truth that Ritsu is Rei Sakuma's brother, Izumi didn't truly care about that and had Ritsu stuck around because he valued his strength as a tactician and member of Knights. He's usually fussing over Ritsu and his laziness, typically telling him what to do when it inconveniences him. Ritsu hardly ever cooperates, frustrating Izumi. :Despite the very snarky attitude they have towards each other, they naturally get along as friends and respect each other as unitmates. : : Souma Kanzaki : Subaru Akehoshi :Izumi and Subaru don't get along terribly well. Subaru is often irritated at how Izumi frequently tries to push himself in to spend time with Makoto, and Izumi is likewise annoyed at Subaru's interference in these activities. Subaru tends to call him "Seaweed Hair" to showcase his dislike. Their first confrontation in Ensemble already painted them as enemies whose ideals clash. Yuzuru Fushimi : 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa :Fellow member of Class 3-A. Izumi seems to have a spirit of competition towards him, such as demanding a rematch in WANTED!!! when the two tied during a dance game because it was cut short. Eichi Tenshouin :Fellow member of Class 3-A. Kanata Shinkai : Kaoru Hakaze :Fellow member of Class 3-A. Izumi considers his appearance to be his "only redeeming feature" in WANTED!!!. They seem to be fairly neutral to one another, though Izumi is understanding of Kaoru's difficulty in modeling and treats him gently in Bridal. Keito Hasumi :Fellow member of Class 3-A. Kuro Kiryu : Leo Tsukinaga :Fellow member of Knights and his leader, Izumi calls him Ousama, or "King," as a nickname derived from the vowels of Leo's name. They knew each other since first year, but that isn't touched on any further. Most of their second year together is touched upon. In Lionheart, it's revealed that the two were very close to each other, and in Checkmate, Izumi admits to himself that he only planned to use Leo to have his wishes granted in the long run. Despite this former belief, Izumi developed a genuine friendship with the other boy, which led to the demise of their connections at the very end of it. Even then, Izumi pitied and looked down upon Leo for naively trusted people and allowed himself to get stepped on all over, worrying that he was going to break one day. Before all this, he even rejected Leo's pursuit of friendship at any term, but eventually relented. :Back in second year, Izumi was typically frustrated with Leo's chaotic and reckless antics, such as getting into a fist-fight with somebody, which could lead to his suspension or even expelled and harm. They typically bickered at each other, usually coming at crossroads with each other, Izumi openly worrying how Leo's parents were doing with how irresponsible he was. Despite this, Izumi was impressed and respected Leo's talents as a composer and musical writer. Even though Leo gripes about Izumi's nagginess, he appreciates that Izumi wants to care care of him. Leo has a tendency to tell Izumi that he loves him often, as well as calling him beautiful, clinging to him. This leads in Izumi becoming shocked and telling him to let go. Leo occasionally gave Izumi criticism on his singing skills, as he used to not be good at vocalizing, which embarrasses him. Despite that, he's very observant of Leo's feelings and usually asks what's wrong. :Leo noted how fond Little John, the cat he gets along with, is of Izumi, which surprises the model since he typically wasn't openly fond of animals. Leo can see through Izumi's cold demeanor towards everyone is that he's truly a nice, caring guy, which Izumi is stunned into silence by, making an scary face. Leo says that he's pretty nonetheless, comparing him to the moon. When Izumi tries to ask Leo a question, he responds that he loves him. They both decided on the units name being "Knights" together. Leo attempted to propose to Izumi to be friends even when they're both old men. :Despite their co-dependency, Leo had taken it upon himself to not rely on Izumi's help to confront the other Chess members, knowing that he shouldn't be using Izumi as a means of protection anymore. He acknowledged that Izumi kept things from him to protect him from the truth, especially after realizing that no one in Chess truly loved him, and only for his songs. He was curious to know whether they treasured him like Izumi did, and didn't want Izumi to get upset over things he did. This effected Izumi greatly, especially after Madara told him about how he broke his arm at the archery range. Leo had went into a long confession on how he wanted to make Izumi happy by any means, that he wants to see every side of Izumi and wants to help him the same way Izumi's helped Leo. That even if the entire world was Leo's enemy, he'd be happy with Izumi at his side. :Arashi makes a comment on this, saying Izumi's face afterward is like "an innocent little girl in love for the first time, who's just been proposed to by the person she admires." :After the events of Checkmate, Leo had grown weak as a leader after the enormous blow their unit took by Eichi, continuously not showing up at school until he eventually disappeared to travel over the world. Izumi regrets how he saw Leo and how he treated him, and stood in his place as Leader in his absence. :After Leo's absence, Izumi grows more unstable and takes it out on Makoto, seeking gratification and effection as a desperate means to attempt to protect someone he cares about, which he feels he failed to do with Leo. After Leo returns, their relationship is still rocky, tense and awkward from all the unspoken issues between the two of them, Izumi feeling like it's pointless considering Leo had changed so much. In King's Horseback Ride, Izumi is concerned after hearing Leo had been spotted at school once more, and instantly grows irritated with his much more manic behavior and argues with him once he returns. After the events of Judgement, Leo returns back to Knight's as their official leader once more and they begin to work on their relationship again. In Star Festival , Leo tends to compare Izumi to a nagging mother, but enjoys to be close to him to feel his warmth, which flusters and irritates Izumi. Leo typically expresses jealousy over Izumi's attachment to Makoto, but accepts it since he was gone anyways. :In the end, Leo and Izumi have been friends for a few years, and rely on each other quite a bit. Even after Leo returned and their relationship was very rocky, they still end up becoming close once again over the year. Although Izumi mostly calls him "Ousama," he occasionally calls him Leo-kun like he did in second year. Nazuna Nito :The captain of the Tennis Club in which Izumi is the vice-captain. Calls him "Nazu-nyan", possibly as a way of making fun of his speech difficulties. The two are not completely unfriendly, even knowing each others' phone numbers, but Izumi dislikes how he tends to interfere between him and Makoto and relentlessly teases and mocks him when he sees him. Like some others, Nazuna tends to dislike him for having a "horrible personality". Rei Sakuma : Shu Itsuki :Fellow member of Class 3-A. They seem to be fairly friendly, as Shu calls him "beautiful" and Izumi worries about Mademoiselle getting hurt during WANTED!!!, with Shu commenting on Izumi and Leo's relationship as well. Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki : Faculty Akiomi Kunugi :He is familiar with Akiomi due to them having been in the modeling industry together before Akiomi became an idol, and had asked him for advice during that time. It appears that Izumi called him "Kunugi-senpai" during this time due to his slip-up during Checkmate. Akiomi is friendly towards him and has even complained about his troubles to him, which Izumi finds odd. During A Midsummer Night's Dream, it is mentioned that Akiomi may have tagged along with Izumi's family on trips before during his modeling era, and is thus familiar with his parents. Jin Sagami : Other Category:Relationships